Take me to the riot
by MRAZI
Summary: A stripper in the best club in the city, a misterious client. What happens when they meet and the client realises that she will get quite a run for her money?


**Take Me To The Riot.**

_**MR. AZ.**_

Disclaimer: As always I don't own SM (DDDDDDDDD:)

Warnings: Adult themes.

ENJOY!

She is a stripper in the medium-class side of town who has escaped her past and tried to built a new life, no matter how low it may be, but what happens when she meets a strange blond costumer who is completly out of the ordinary?

She sat in front of the big and bright mirror she shared with the other girls in the local, her hands were mechanically doing the job of making her face prettier than it already was, making sure her clothes were in place, and overall, making herself as attractive as her hand could make her, not that she felt it anymore.

She sighed at her reflection in the mirror, this was her life now, whatever she liked it or not: She had fallen deep down into the low places of the society yet she couldn't complain, she had money, she had a job, and she was alive. Even when there where nights she wished she wasn't.

Michiru Kaioh smiled to herself while softly shaking her head.

Sure it appeared she was looking in the mirror, but in reality she was looking past it; just imagining the life she'd left behind years ago. They all said she was so promising, her gifts would take her far, but those dreams had dragged her here.

"Get a grip, girl" she told herself before walking away from the mirror, whispering words of encouragement to herself, telling herself she was pretty enough for these dogs called men, which she no longer believed, not that it mattered. She was never one relying on self-image. In reality she was astonishing, her slim yet curved body was covered by a silk-like buttoned up white shirt, black dress pants hugging her hips, red tie feeling as if it would strangle her, and heels to stomp their hearts to a bloody pulp.

"Kaioh! It's your turn, girl!" An effeminate voice called over the hum of the music, she nodded, mostly to herself and walked towards the door, giving a soft reassuring smile at the lanky man standing there.

"Do your thing, girl" He whispered.

"Don't I always, Vic?" She grinned, shaking the previous thoughts from her mind. This was strickly business, a job, like a secretary, or a school teacher, those were all jobs she had pretended to be at least once in this line of work. She confidently walked away from Victor, who was the one in charge of making all the preparations for the night's show. Michiru was almost sure that "Rob", the place's boss, had hired him for being too feminine to ever lust over any of the girls.

"Time to work" She whispered to herself as she stepped out of the backstage, immediately silencing the public and music.

Slowly, moving her hips provocatively, her heels clicking to onto the runway until she made it to the real stage in the center of the room. All her public was completely bewitched by her, and every eye in the room was watching her movements attentively.

One of her artistic hands went up from her hips to her neck, her hands pressing lightly on her flesh, making the men wish they could touch her as well. Leaning her head back as she touched her red tie, playing with the knot for a few seconds, then firmly removing it. The music immediately started again, and the public cheered while the aqua-marine headed girl reached sensually for the buttons of her shirt and started to undo them while she seductively moved her body at the rhythm of the music.

After a quick scan of the room, she realized it was not a night worth going into the crowd for tips.

It wasn't what she called "full-house" people were only peppering the room. In one corner were the usual clients; most of them were business men who tried to get rid of the tension of their offices. They hid their faces from view, but they were here often enough that all the dancers knew them personally in more ways than one.

At the left of the stage were some teenagers who, most not a day over eighteen. They hooted and hollered.

At the right there was some new people, tourists mainly, their strange clothes gave them away.

And there, right in front of the stage was a costumer who caught her attention; a blond man whose tired green eyes were looking at her evenly, he was dressed in a formal black suit with a navy blue shirt, and his posture seemed completely disinterested.

Michiru smiled smugly to herself as her shirt stood half open, partially revealing her well formed and brassiere-covered chest, even with that "I don't care" attitude, the blond didn't missed any of her movements.

The blue-eyed girl's hand went to her trick dress pants, their "trick" consisted in that they didn't need more than sliding down the zipper at the side of the right leg to be remove. She tugged at the zipper, bending over, pretending she'd hit a snag, in the process she stood bent over, giving her audience a long look at her cleavage. Her actions were gentle, yet filled with a passion she had learned to portray with her very being.

A few seconds later her delicate legs were displayed to her public while her most intimate clothes remained partially hidden by her half-opened shirt.

The music kept going and so she did, her eyes glancing at the room every now and then, almost all her clients were cheering loudly. The waiters scurried around serving them more drinks while they were distracted. Then her gaze went to her blond spectator, who was now whispering something to one of the mice, who only nodded surprised and went away.

Michiru danced for a while, making most of her public drool at her movements. She had grace, gentleness, passion and security. Her dance was art in it's most raw stage, a sensual art that very few could make.

And then, when she was about to start taking her shirt off, she caught sight of "Rob" the owner of the place. He was "their owner", like they were dogs, he had helped all of them and gave them an "honest way to make a living." He made his way toward the stoic blonde. After a few words were exchanged between the big, brunette man and the green eyed blond, the owner of the place looked at Michiru and made a sharp movement with his hand, immediately the lights went off, and Michiru felt a soft feminine voice near her ear.

"You've got a fella waiting for you." It was Sasha, one of the most experienced girls in the place; an amazing red-head with blue eyes.

Michiru nodded swiftly before going back to the backstage.

The lights went on again, revealing the new entertainer, many of the clients weren't happy with the change, but Sasha managed fine. She immediately ripped her top gaining the attention back of the men instantaneously.

Michiru slid her pants back on, clasped her shirt, and realized her tie was onstage. "Fuck it," she muttered and gave herself a quick fix. So the new blond wanted to have a private session with her, huh? This was going to be interesting, she thought as her heels clicked her way to the back room.

Next Chapter: Michiru visits her misterious costumer D:!

Please Review if you want more and if you liked it :D


End file.
